


Sniper in the American Army

by kuyami98



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Army, Gen, Sniper - Freeform, marbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyami98/pseuds/kuyami98
Summary: Sniper decides to join the army after moving to America knowing he would just start killing random people and figured if he could get paid for it, why not join. OneShot





	Sniper in the American Army

Sniper in the American Army 

Disclaimer: I don't own or I’d be rich, which sadly, I’m not at all. 

Summary: Sniper decides to join the army after moving to America knowing he would just start killing random people and figured if he could get paid for it, why not join. (A/N. This is my shot at humor. Something I wrote a year or two ago. Most definitely going to have to edit as I type. Short one-shot drabble. Probably ooc but its more for his talent then personality anyway. R&R.)

A young man walked forward carrying two black bags that were slung over his shoulders. An older man stopped him and asked him where he was going. He said he was here to sign up for the army. The man asked him his name, and he told him Sniper. The man looked at him then asked if he had a last name to go with that. He said no, just Sniper. The man looked him over again then asked him what was in the bags. He took the bags off and laid them on the table. He told the man that one bag contained bags of marbles and the other his clothes. The man opened the bags and checks them out, then zips them back. Sniper goes to the table and puts the bags back over his shoulders criss-crossed and stared at the man. 

“Why do you have a bunch of marbles in your bag?”

“They are my weapons,” said Sniper voice deadpanned. The man looked at him and laughed. Sniper smirked. “Pick a spot somewhere in the distance. However far, I’ll hit it.” The older man noticed he was serious and stopped laughing and pointed to a tree that was about thirty yards away. “You could have gone farther but seeing as were in a clearing with little to no trees it’ll do.” He took out a marble and placed it in his hand. He plucked the marble and it went flying through the air and hit the tree, causing it to shatter into many little pieces. 

The older man was flabbergasted. “That was bloody amazing.” After glancing down and seeing the other bag he asked, “Do you live out of these bags?”

“Yes,” was the flat-out straight answer. “Follow me then. I’ll lead you to the captain.” The man led Sniper through the door he had previously been standing in front of and stop short just behind him. The man then saluted the captain and Sniper just stood there staring. The man walked out and left him staring at the other before him.

“What is your name?” 

He bowed then replied. “Sniper.” 

“Do you have a last name?” 

“I do not but if I must have one you or someone else can make up one.” 

“Do you have any records of yourself with you?”

“I grew up alone and do not have any records of anything.”

“Why did you come here?” (A/N. This should hopefully start with some humor now. Sorry ‘bout the beginning.) 

“I have good skills and instead of worrying about the army chasing me for killing random people when I get bored, I figured I’d rather join and be of some use,” he said smirking. 

‘I’m surprised he would tell me this. I must tread carefully with this one.’ “So instead of running you want to join the army?”

“That’s my plan, that is if I’m allowed in the army.” 

“So, what can you do?” 

“As my name suggests, I’m a sniper. I use marbles as my weapons.” 

“Marbles?” 

“Yes marbles and I do not like to be interrupted.” 

“You should be more respectful to your superior officers.” 

“Well then, maybe you should respect me,” he said as he pulled out a marble and placed it in his hand.

“You dare point a…weapon…at a commanding officer.”

“Its just a marble,” he said putting it away. “So, I’m in?” 

“For now. I would like to see what you can do.” They leave and go to a empty practice. “Would you like a gun or to use your…uh…marbles?” 

“The marbles are fine. Question is, would you trust me with a gun?” 

He sweatdropped. “No, I don’t think I would.” 

“Good, because I’m trigger happy.” 

He was glad he was schooled in holding in shock or he was sure his mouth would have hit the ground. ‘Dear Lord.’ “That’ll come in handy as long as you can control yourself…and only hit the other side’s troops.” 

“I can’t promise that. I might have trouble deciphering which is the enemy.” 

‘Please bless my troops and my soul after this.’ “We’ll try and clear that up for you. Just please try and make some friends.” ‘I’ll make sure to have us clearly marked. God help us from our own side.’

“Friends are just a crutch for the weak.” (A/N. I thank my lovely Hiei for this.) “But I’ll try.”

“Good, because when you in a platoon, it is like your family.”

“Well I’ve never had a family so it will be an experience.” 

‘What has this boy been through?’ “Okay, now your scaring me. Just go ahead and try to hit the target.”

“I thought I had you scared from the beginning. I have a reputation to protect and I quess I’m not doing my job. And just what do you mean by try?” 

“It was only a comment. Continue.” ‘WTF?’ 

He pulled out a marble still looking at the captain. He placed on his hand and plucked it and hit right through the bullseye. 

“Damn.” He hits Sniper on the shoulder. “I quess that’s why they call you Sniper.” 

“I thought we cleared that up already earlier.” 

“Well…anyway. let me show you where you’ll be staying.” 

“If you will excuse me for a moment.” He went off and picked up his marble and walked back to the captain.

“Okay then…follow me.” ‘This guy is creepy.’ 

 

\--Time Lapse— 

 

He’s been with the army for six months and currently there at target practice again. He wondered why the hell they made him come to this every day but showed up none the less. Nothing better to do. Everyone was lined up in 7 horizontal rows of 3. He shoots and as usual makes it through the bullseye. He does so twice more then steps back as the targets are brought forward. His only has one hole through it as per usual. He retrieved his marbles and went back to the end of the line. 

“Great job Marbles,” said some stupid trainee. 

Sniper grabbed his arm and twisted it around and backwards. “Do not ever call me Marbles again. My name is Sniper, do you hear,” he all but growled. The grip he had on the soldier made him quickly say, “I hear.” Sniper dropped the soldier the waited for him to stand back up before punching him in the stomach, leaving him to double over in pain. The captain came by and had him go shoot again and had some other men carry the soldier off to the infirmary. He shot as per usual and collected his marbles. He had not shown him his true talent. He would not let them see till he must that he could call the marbles back to him without retrieving them. The captain asked him to stay behind as he dismissed the others. Sniper stopped and turned to the captain.

“You wanted to speak with me?” 

‘Now I know why he doesn’t like to be interrupted for he hardly ever says anything and when he does he wants you to listen. I understand now.’ “Yes, I did. I wanted to congratulate you as well as scorn you for your actions earlier.”

“Alright then.” 

“You're very strong, but use your strength against your enemy not your friend…or ally as you would prefer.”

“As I said when I first met you, Sir, Friends are just a crutch for the weak. (courtesy of my lovely Hiei again) But since I’ve been here I’ve managed to behave. Surely you wouldn’t want more to get hurt. I help no one but myself, for this is how I grew up sir, alone,” said Sniper walking off and back into his tent to await dinner later on. 

(A/N. Hope you enjoyed. Ja.)


End file.
